Love in All Forms
by Pricat
Summary: One shot. A friend is having an identity crisis and it takes stopping a plot by Charming to help her reakuse that inner beauty is more powerful than on the outside


Love in all Forms

A/N This is somthing I felt like writing because it's Friendship Dat rimorrow and plus I was upset after what happened today because what Leah mentions happened today but it hurt so I came up with this.

Snowgre heard crying come from the spare room that Leah shared with Carley.

"What's going on?

I don't understand." He asked Leah.

"It's Carley.

We were hanging out in the mall over the summer where she lives.

We'd finished playing Rock Band and we were both feeling good, her especially.

Then we went into a chemist to get some perfume and these kids wouldn't get out of her way while using her cane.

Their Mom said to let the "man pass." And it was directed at Carley.

Her Mom was with us and was angry but Carley was upset.

She's never been very happy or confident about her appearance because she thinks she looks like a monster.

I know she doesn't but her Dad looks that way so she gets depressed about it.

She's been depressed about it for a while.

I wish there was something I could do to help." She explained to them.

Fiona was in shock from this. She never knew people could be that cruel.

"_That was rough._

_She may look a little different but that's part of her syndrome." _She thought as she saw Shrek.

His fists were scrunched up in anger.

She knew how much he cared about Carley.

"Leah isn't it Friendship Day tomorrow?" he asked Leah.

"Yeah but I don't see what that has to do with what happened." She answered.

"You'll see." He answered her as she walked off.

She was working on something for her friend for Friendship Day.

It was a Friendship Book full of things and photos.

She hoped her friend would be okay.

She knew Carley looked different but was nice, kind hearted, always wanting to help and have fun.

She alsi saw others for who they were rather than what they looked like or where they came from.

But Charming cackled as he saw how miserable Carley was.

"I knew she'd be insecure about how she looks.

Now's the perfect time to get revenge on Shrek and his friends." he thought as he disappeared.

Leah saw red rims around her friend's eyes as she ate with her and the others.

Snowgre knew she was very shy and afraid to open up.

"Don't worry they're just jerks." he said.

Fiona shot him a look.

"Snowg you're not helping! I gnore him, okay?

Leah... told us what happened.

I know how hurt you feel right now." she said.

"T-Thanks Fi.

I'm just sad.

I know that you guys think I look nice or cute but when I look in the mirrorm, I just see a big ugly vreature in it so it's no use." Carley replied.

But then Charming showed up and captured Carley.

"Bring her back!" Shrek yelled to him.

"Sorry I can't do that." he cackled leaving.

Leah was livid with rage at that.

"That slimy toad! What's he gonna do to her? He could hurt her or worse.2 she told them.

"Don't worry we're getting her back." Shrek told her.

Carley was nervous as she sat in the cell with her head in her hands.

"W-What do you plan to do Charming?

I'm alreay miserable as you can see." she said sadly.

He smiled holding up a mirror to her.

But she wasn't chANGING.

"Why isn't it working?" Charming said angrily.

"Because she's alreay beauitful so it's foul magic won't work." Shrek yelled as he and the others showed up.

"Won't work? What do you mean?" Carley asked.

"It can turn anyone who looks into it into a monster but your inner beauty is powerful so ut won't work." he answered.

Charming growled at that but Carley got an idea as she grabbed the mirror.

"Here Charming have a look." she yelled as he looked into it.

They watched as he became a beast.

"No!

You freak look what you've done!" he growled to her running away as Carley smashed the mirror.

"You okay? You saved the day." Leah told her.

"You're welcime." she replied as they got out of there.

Later that night Leah and Carley were looking at the stars in the night sky.

She couldn't wait for Friendship Day tomorrow when she and the others could celebrate being friends and how the power of their friendships made them stronger.

Later as they were lying by the fire in a huge sleeping bag they were still awake.

"Leah... how come the mirror didn't work on me?" Carley asked her.

"It's because your inner beauty was stronger than appearance.

I know you look different but it makes you mysterious and want people to get to know you.

Besides you're kind hearted, understanding, caring and all the things I wanted in a friend and love.

You're one of a kind.

Never forget it." she told her as they fell asleep...


End file.
